


The War Camp

by Celice776



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Eventual Blue Lions, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Shi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celice776/pseuds/Celice776
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner take their first steps into a world that’s being reshaped by Byleth’s act of love in the Holy Tomb and Edelgard’s declaration of war against the old world order. Edelgard attempts to explain her actions to her Sensei and Byleth attempts to figure out his own role outside the Church of Seiros. Both of them attempt to define their relationship outside of their classroom roles.





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the period of time between the events of Black Eagles: Chapter 11 and the time skip that begins in Crimson Flower: Chapter 13. There will be a rotating cast of characters in future chapters. But this first chapter covers Edelgard, Byleth, and to a lesser extent Hubert. 
> 
> Also worth noting several differences from the EN version of the game.  
I use a mixture of the English version with some Japanese version terminology. That includes “Sensei” 先生 since it’s important to conveying the version of Edelgard I’m drawing from (Ai Kakuma’s). This also includes attempting to convey the concept of “Shi” 師 from the Japanese version wherein Edelgard views Byleth as a mixture of teacher, mentor who can teach her everything she needs to know in life, and in her own mind an equal and lover. To her Byleth is someone who can walk alongside her path in life and guide her to a better path. While I don’t express that concept directly due to the linguistic differences, I use different terminology more appropriate for English to carry it over. This post covers the basic mechanics of the idea and is what I’m drawing from for this story: https://www.reddit.com/r/Edelgard/comments/dcypc4/the_unique_relationship_between_el_and_byleth/.
> 
> In addition, the Black Eagle Strike Force will be something I refer to by its Japanese name: Schwarz Adra Wehr. (Schwarz = Black, Adra = Adrestian Empire, Wehr = Defense/Resistance). This is purely for aesthetic reasons given the German-influenced tone of the Adrestian Empire.

It felt as if the whole universe had just shifted; many plots and threads of fate being cut and tied together. Almost imperceptible to all but one person: Edelgard von Hresvelg. What should have been the worst day of her life instead became her most triumphant moment. Her beloved mentor, Byleth Eisner and her had almost come to blows after she’d taken the chance to live up to a promise she’d made to him. That one day the Flame Emperor would reveal their true face to him and he could decide for himself what their intentions were. It was a childish and romantic wish, but it may very well have saved her life.

“Sensei, I know I haven’t been able to answer all of your questions. It has been busy, but I owe you explanations and we are short on time.” Edelgard’s face while completely austere, was hiding a mind constantly several steps ahead. Where there were personal thoughts, there were war plans, where there were also plans for afterward. There wasn’t a wasted moment for her. 

Byleth nodded. While he was never one to communicate his emotions openly, his eyes were always honest. They carried more sincerity and communicated more than a whole council of nobles ever could. And what Edelgard saw in them was unconditional trust and care.

Perhaps that is what she, and admittedly the others found so appealing about him. His mysterious charisma was not hard to be drawn to, yet it never changed how strange it felt to know someone she would willingly put her life on the line for. Or that he would do the same for her or anyone else without a thought.

The two then entered Edelgard’s personal chambers. While not the most luxurious space available, considering the sparse and temporary nature of the camp, it did offer some semblance of privacy amidst the bustling war preparations surrounding them.

Edelgard’s mask receded and revealed a doubtful expression across her face. She could never bring herself to assert her authority over him. She spoke to him as she never had to anyone else. As a yearning student to her mentor. A disciple to their master. As someone who poorly tried to hide more passionate feelings than all of those combined. All for this one person and something a supposedly peerless emperor should never do. “Sensei… Thank you. I know this has not been fair to you or any of our friends. You did not expect to be dragged into a war, nor expect to be uprooted from the home we’d all made, but you all have made this bearable. I promised to explain what I could Sensei… I’ve never wanted to lie to you…” 

Edelgard hesitated for just a second. It felt as if the words had left her, but she knew that she had to speak even if it hurt her. “As the Flame Emperor… I never lied to you when I could help it. I tried my best to guide you to the truth, but the situation I am in had forced me to make harsh choices. To take part in actions I shouldn’t have... Solon. Kronya. Even if I didn’t know what they planned… Remire…” 

Edelgard paused… This was the conversation she’d never wanted to have, one she’d hoped to avoid but could no longer put off.”Captain Jeralt. His death was a result of my inaction too. Those deaths are all my fault. I don’t know how you could forgive someone who was party to that. Nor could I expect you to take part in what I’ve started. You shouldn’t be here.” Her face flush in pain, Edelgard closed her eyes waiting for the anger she knew was coming, that she’d convinced herself was always coming from people who she angered.

But as ever, her mentor surprised her. As ever unflinching and with a rare smile, he looked into her eyes and spoke.

“You were there for me when my father died. Just like everyone else. You also helped me avenge his death. You owe me nothing. You owe him nothing. You never did. You were my student, but first and foremost you’re someone I care about. Did you really believe I’d think so little of you? I believe in you, I’ve always believed in you. Isn’t that what a mentor does?”

Byleth wasn’t one prone to words. He spoke little and said what he needed to. To be so vocal… could he really have absolved her? Edelgard had hoped and had that faith rewarded.

Edelgard blushed. Choosing her words carefully, she took a moment before speaking again. “Sensei I… Thank you… I never knew what I could say to you. I didn’t think what I had taken part in could be forgiven but… I think I finally have the resolve to move on. With you and I working together, we can accomplish miracles. Not because of the Crest we share, or your power but because we--” 

A loud knock broke the tempo of Edelgard’s speech and her train of thought in turn. “Enter.” Edelgard’s sharp and commanding voice had risen from beneath her softer pitch just moments ago. 

As he entered, his voice, milder than usual rang out “Your Majesty… Sensei… I apologize, but there are matters that require our immediate attention.” Ever since they’d returned from the Holy Tomb, the stern persona he’d worn around others since Edelgard had known him as a child seemed to have receded. Even in the face of a war he seemed more relieved than she’d ever known him to be. She wondered what could have changed him so deeply in such a short time.

“Hubert. Report.” There came the sharp tone of Edelgard’s Emperor persona, once more finding calm in the storm. While Edelgard never liked to be authoritative, she found that the sooner she spoke, the sooner action could begin.

“My apologies, Your Majesty. We’ve received disturbing news from local lords bordering Garreg Mach. The Archbishop has denounced Sensei as a false deity. A thief who has hoodwinked the church and must die.” He would never admit to it, but she could tell that Hubert, her oldest friend was a changed man. She could see from his expression that he was worried about their Sensei.

“To be expected. What of it? I knew what would happen if I committed to helping Edelgard.” Byleth’s tone of voice didn’t rise or fall to indicate any emotion. To hear him now, one would have thought he was bored. 

“Sensei… Don’t you understand? You possess a substantial deal of leverage as the so-called Progenitor God. Whether the three of us believe you are Fodlan’s deity is immaterial.” Hubert paused for a moment before continuing... “That is an advantage we cannot afford to overlook. We have no desire to wage war on the faith and your presence lends us a legitimacy that our words cannot otherwise match.” Hubert’s eyes met Byleth. His more severe presence had returned despite his shift in tone.

“So what exactly are you proposing?” Byleth’s face formed into a look of rare curiosity and he listened intently as Hubert smiled. 

“That we play the Archbishop’s game against her. She recognized you as the Goddess’s successor. It seems only fitting that you take advantage of that so that we can reduce the Church’s role as the sole arbiter of Fodlan’s religious affairs.” Hubert looked quite proud of himself… He did tend to indulge himself when he found a plan he particularly enjoyed.

“That doesn’t seem right to me… I wasn’t raised in the Church. I never even knew of the Knights of Seiros till I met Edelgard. To take advantage of their fai--” Byleth was interrupted by Edelgard’s hand grabbing his. A firm squeeze, but he didn’t seem to be fazed by her strength.”

“Sensei… I understand how you feel, but I also understand that Hubert is right. You say you were blessed by the goddess. While my faith is not what it once was, I cannot overlook the evidence of my eyes, neither can anyone else who saw what the Archbishop saw. We need this advantage before the Church can sway more people.” 

Byleth blinked in shock. She had rarely seen him surprised if at all. 

“Are you sure? Given what we’re fighting against, is this really the right move?” Byleth’s soft tone had shifted back to the usual neutral tone he’d used since she’d met him, he reserved it now seemingly when he was deep in thought.

Hubert motioned to both Edelgard and Byleth so he could speak. “Sensei… It is not ideal for you, I understand how you must feel. But it is proof that the Church is lying. Why bless you when you have clear power, only to turn on you when you walk away from them? If nothing else, this gives us proof that the church is lying even now.” Hubert’s usually oily voice had softened even more than it had since they’d left the Holy Tomb. That’s how Edelgard knew he was being empathic with their teacher...

“Alright. I trust you Edelgard. And you Hubert. It seems as if I was destined to play dress up for awhile longer anyway, let it be in the service of a noble cause.” Byleth cracked another smile. Edelgard felt her worries melt away. She’d become more accustomed to her mentor smiling lately and it kept her at ease during what seemed to be more and more tense situations, although she wondered what it was that made him smile in the first place. 

Hubert smiled and turned to leave. “That will be all then, Lady Edelgard… Sensei… I will begin the preparations with the Schwarz Adra Wehr at once.” The door closed with a quiet thud as the room returned to being filled with simply two people...

“Thank you Sensei… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for trusting me…” Edelgard’s authoritative mask had dropped once more and out came the more gentle and affectionate disposition that Edelgard only showed one person.


	2. Mystery Sweets and Aegir-kun’s Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand von Aegir searches for meaning in a world where his dreams and aspirations have been ripped away from him. In the process he finds meaning in musing about sweets and challenging his Sensei to a duel.

It was a cool day in the Imperial Army’s camp. While still not the accommodations a man of means that Ferdinand von Aegir might be comfortable with, he had learned to adapt to his surroundings. The events of the last few months had taken their toll on him. Sensei had become a man completely unknowable to most of them, his father was imprisoned (somewhat rightfully Ferdinand had to admit) during a coup instigated by Edelgard, and now they were all at war against the Church of Seiros. Ferdinand had yet to decide what it was that he really wanted. While he had once dreamt of overthrowing his father and advising Edelgard as her Prime Minister, it felt different now that the reality of the scenario had hit him.. Wondering where his father was, what his own future would be, and even whether he had a place in the army, he wandered the camp as purposelessly as ever only to see an astonishing sight.

“Hubert!?” Ferdinand laid eyes upon the newly-named Marquis Vestra, Hubert von Vestra. While the previous Marquis had died under suspicious circumstances, Ferdinand had several ideas as to how he met his fatal end. The other Insurrectionists were merely captured or brought to heel, while Hubert’s father met a most gruesome end.

“Yes? What may I help you with?” Hubert’s voice was sharp and he seemed as bored as ever. He was carrying what appeared to be… sweets? Pastries of all kinds including cakes. “What business would a man as determined to not enjoy life’s pleasures as Hubert have with those sweets?” was all Ferdinand could think of.

“I simply was curious as to what a man as… dutiful as yourself was doing with such delicious-looking sweets. I don’t suppose you have a rendezvous later?” Ferdinand didn’t want to believe it, but perhaps Hubert actually could love. He wanted to imagine what kind of person would be attracted to someone as gangly and imposing as Hubert, but it was just too potentially horrifying to consider.

“Ah Aegir-kun. I hadn’t thought about that. Unfortunately these are for someone with better taste than myself. But perhaps if you ask nicely, I’ll gladly share these sweets with you. They came straight from the finest pastry makers in Enbarr. Come to my room later with your tea set if you wish.” The only thing worse than Hubert’s presence was when he smiled. It felt like a toppling void threatened to come yowling from his mouth, and it always felt better to stare straight at his eyes instead.

“I er… appreciate the offer. But I’m afraid I have my own affairs to attend to this evening. But you are always welcome for tea should you but ask.” Ferdinand couldn’t help but be somewhat curious about what Hubert was thinking. But then a sight caught his eye. It was Edelgard and their teacher, walking along the castle walls, with her laughing apparently in response to him? “There is something you could explain to me though. Why is Edelgard always in war council with Sensei? They seem to be spending more time than ever alone. I am her Prime Minister, I should be present.”

Suddenly Ferdinand realized that was the wrong remark to make as Hubert adopted a more jovial tone of voice.“Are you now? Well if you are, then it would seem you owe her the duty of your time. Perhaps you should move with haste instead of inquiring about my cargo. I wish you luck in giving Her Majesty your best advice.” As quickly as a shadow, Hubert disappeared into the crowd of the camp, along with his pastries.

Ferdinand was left all alone once more, a knot of humiliation forming in his stomach. Thanks to Hubert. Damn him. He was devoid of a role. The only role he’d had for all his life was the Duke Aegir’s son, who was destined to become Prime Minister too. He thought going to Garreg Mach would help him learn the skills and tools necessary to be a steadfast adviser to Edelgard. But now he remained beneath her. Always lurking in her shadow and apparently in his Sensei’s shadow. His noble rank gone, his place of purpose was gone, and now even his dignity gone. Without all of those things that gave him something to work towards, he felt even lower than ever. Ferdinand could feel a course of action forming in his head. It was daring… but perhaps it would earn him his rightful place at Edelgard’s side as her right-hand. If he could prove himself Sensei’s superior, she’d have to accept him.

First he stopped by his tent. There was barely room for an army to comfortably fit into their current location, but Ferdinand had always enjoyed the feeling of the outdoors and didn’t mind being at the center of everything. He pulled and opened a wooden chest provided to him when he’d entered the camp It contained what little he’d taken with him when he escaped Garreg Mach Everything he’d owned was at Garreg Mach in a room that was sure to have been torn apart by now. But he still had his most priceless possession: the Spear of Assal. It had belonged to the Saint Cichol whose Crest he bore. 

While he couldn’t fathom how it had ended up at the grave of Seteth’s wife, he was grateful to hold a piece of his family’s history. It felt like the only thing he had left besides his Crest. The only thing that reminded him of who he was. Once he was properly outfitted, he left to meet his rival in the training area — the only man who could surpass him, his Sensei. Standing beside him was Edelgard who had seemingly trounced him at every turn, but today would surely be his day. “Sensei! Are you ready? I, Ferdinand von Aegir have a proposal. We will have a duel here and now to decide who will advise Lady Edelgard on the affairs of this war!”

Byleth looked at Ferdinand with a look of dull shock, while Edelgard looked annoyed. But when she spoke her voice betrayed no such impulse. “Ferdinand… You are a member of the Schwarz Adra Wehr, you are always welcome to contribute your opinions and ideas as you see fit. But this conflict is progressing at a rapid pace, if Sensei and I haven’t spoken to you yet, we’re simply not ready yet. This interruption is embarrassing for all of us, you of all people should know better than to conduct yourself like this.”

Ferdinand was frustrated once more. A man of his lineage and his skill being simply ignored like a child. There was no one left to advise Edelgard and while he trusted Sensei… he should still be by her side and offer advice from the point of view of Adrestia’s history, not that of a sellsword or a professor. He took it upon himself to speak once more and with clarity, “Sensei. Please accept my challenge. I have a duty as part of the Aegir line to advise Edelgard. You were not trained the way I was. If you can defeat me, I’ll make no issue of it.” Aegir stopped and waited for his answer. But before Sensei could answer, Edelgard’s voice rang out.

“No. There will not be a fight. This is childish and we do not have time to waste for your ego. Let it be and leave Sensei be.” As she was about to speak once more, Sensei put his hand on her shoulder to interrupt.

Sensei’s voice arrived as soft as always, but with clarity and determination. “Ferdinand. I accept your challenge. But I’m still your instructor. I have a duty to teach you. So what do you say… anything goes?” He smiled and Ferdinand suddenly realized he may not have thought through his challenge. 

Edelgard sighed and shook her head. “Sensei I… fine. But this cannot take too long. This is already a waste of time.” Byleth nodded as he stepped away and took his legendary blade, the Sword of the Creator, while Ferdinand readied his Spear of Assal. They both stood still and steadied themselves.

Ferdinand charged first with the Spear of Assal. But as he prepared to strike Byleth with its blunt edge, he suddenly felt himself pulled to the ground. The Sword of the Creator had extended itself around the Spear’s tip and violently pulled him to the ground with a thud. “Such a brazen trick! Fight me with honor!” Ferdinand’s face had gone red with fury as he screamed. A duel between two men should be fought with dignity, not with cheap tricks.

Byleth tossed the Sword to the ground and with it the Spear it still had trapped in its noose. Byleth stepped over Ferdinand while he was still struggling to regain his footing; before Ferdinand could wrap his head around what was happening, he felt a harsh blow to his stomach which knocked the breath out of him. But as he moved to get up once more, still staggering from the force of the first blow, a second fist hit him in his chest. Ferdinand, still stumbling, could do nothing but fall when Byleth kicked him in the stomach and pinned him with his knees. 

As he looked to his right he saw Edelgard was watching them and… shaking her head. Her face betrayed neither enjoyment or fear. Just annoyance. “She will not take me seriously. Even now she still views me as not even worthy of her contempt!? Unbelievable!” 

As Ferdinand laid gasping for breath, one blow after another from Byleth’s bare fists rained down on him. It felt as if he barely had time to guard against one punch before the next came. Ferdinand never understood just how strong Byleth was. While he’d always seen him take entire battalions on his own with his swordsmanship, he didn’t expect him to discard his ultimate weapon. Every punch left Ferdinand’s body in more pain than he could comprehend. His face and chest felt numb to the touch. Then Ferdinand remembered, Sensei often trained Caspar in brawling techniques. “What was I thinking? How is he this strong?” Ferdinand wondered. 

Ferdinand could only feel the pain as it spread all over his body as the blows continued. “Does he have no honor? I thought he would fight me like a man! How will Edelgard take a man who cannot even block a punch seriously?” Ferdinand could barely hold onto his thoughts. But one did stand out. “I didn’t behave with honor, I behaved like a fool. How fitting.” But as he attempted to make his next move, suddenly he could breathe again. Then he heard her voice ring out.

“Sensei. This has gone on long enough. I can’t allow two members of this army to roughou--” then she suddenly stopped as Byleth nodded to her.

“Do you yield Ferdinand? I can continue on like this for as long as necessary. But I want to know that you understand what I’m trying to teach you.” Byleth’s words sounded concerned, but his voice had the tone of someone asking what the weather was that day. He’d already released his grip on Ferdinand but stood crouched over him with a look of interest.

“I don’t know what you could possibly be teaching me, beyond the fact that Master Jeralt apparently taught his son to fight without honor. What could that possibly be worth?” Ferdinand still red with fury sat prone on the ground.

“In a war? Everything. I didn’t always have a magic sword, or the power of the goddess. I didn’t even know I had a Crest. There was only ever one rule. Survive. I didn’t have the luxury of honor. There were no duels. Just life and death. You have to be willing to swallow your pride if you’ll want to survive, Ferdinand. I won’t always be there to protect you. But I can at least teach you how to survive before it’s too late. Sometimes that means you have to understand that you have your own duties to attend to. We have everything handled here, but that doesn’t mean we won’t come to you if we need help.” Byleth grabbed Ferdinand’s hand and back and pulled him up from the ground, his grip as strong as ever. Ferdinand looked on in shock, as well as embarrassment. “Even now… He’s still trying to teach me. I didn’t view him as anything more than another rival and still he wants to teach?” Ferdinand felt shame, but he needed to say something so he looked into his Sensei’s eyes and he… was smiling?

“S-Sensei? What is there to smile about? I’m not a noble. Not in word or deed. I hardly behaved in a way befitting Edelgard’s adviser and certainly not your student. I hope you can forgive my behavior.” Ferdinand felt relief, but he waited to hear his Sensei’s reaction.

“Ferdinand… While I can’t say I appreciate a sudden challenge, I’m always happy to instruct you. Losing any one of you would devastate me. And I certainly would miss our tea sessions. So I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you all survive.” Byleth’s voice was soft and unassuming, but Ferdinand could see the truth in his smile. While Ferdinand couldn’t entirely ignore his wounded pride, he could learn to mend it.

“Thank you Sensei. You won’t regret this. While I may no longer be a noble, I… I’ll gladly serve under your command. I still have more to learn and I hope you’ll continue to let me walk your path.” Ferdinand blushed and awaited a rebuttal, he’d said too much for someone of his stature. How embarrassing.

But instead his Sensei nodded in agreement. “Of course. But that doesn’t mean that your advice isn’t needed too. Just wait till we’re ready for you. The war situation will progress soon and we’ll need you when the time comes.” But no sooner did he finish when Edelgard stepped forward and she sighed before she spoke. He’d made a poor choice.

“Ferdinand… You are a valued part of this army. I was overjoyed when all of you joined and your opinion is valued. But you can’t do something like this again. It’s unbecoming of you, especially to drag Sensei into this. Is that clear?” It felt as if the moment she stopped speaking there was a vacuum waiting to be filled with his words. But for once words failed him.

“I… Sensei… Edelgard. I have a lot to learn, I know. But put your faith in me and I will return it ten-fold. I won’t bother you any longer, but I will try my best to help with the war preparations where I am needed. Excuse me.” As he walked away, he felt a sense of purpose fill his body again. 

Though he still couldn’t help but wonder who Hubert’s sweets were for. Perhaps he’d work up the courage to ask what he did with them. But for now, Ferdinand opted to live up to his oath as a noble and do noble deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for running late on this. Real life has been busy and I've finally worked up the time to finish this chapter. I will try not to take too long on the next one. And for Ferdie/Hubert fans, what you saw was not a trick of the light. Also next chapter will have more Byleth/El to reward you good readers. :)
> 
> (Also do leave your thoughts, I'm always happy to hear feedback)


End file.
